Conventional lamps typically connect to a socket to receive power, as well as mechanical support for staying in a particular position. Many lamps include a so-called screw base for this purpose, such as the classic A19 lamp. As an alternative, some lamps use at least pin in place of the screw base, such as a lamp with so-called GU24 pin connectors. Fluorescent lamps traditionally use at least one pin on two sides of the lamp, and more typically, two pins to connect to a socket. This configuration is known as a bi-pin connector.
Even when solid state light sources as used as a light source within a so-called retrofit lamp, such as the LED-based fluorescent-sized retrofit lamps of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,049,761 and 7,510,299, the retrofit lamp typically retains the typical connector(s) used by the conventional, non-retrofit versions of the lamp. Thus, the retrofit lamps of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,049,761 and 7,510,299 have at least one bi-pin connector, as is found on conventional fluorescent lamps.